Professor X/Gallery
''X-Men Promotional Professor X 06.jpg x-men-2000-09-g.jpg Stills professorxavier1.jpg X-Men still Professor X.jpg x-men-2000-15-g.jpg Confrontation.jpg x-men-2-2003-96-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-95-g.jpg x-men-2-2003-12-g.jpg Scottandxavier.jpg x-men-2000-16-g.jpg x-men-2000-05-g.jpg X2: X-Men United Promotional X2 Professor X poster.jpg Professor X.jpg b012.jpg Stills Professor Xavier's Eyes (X2 - 2003).png Professor Xavier with the Neural Inhibitor (X2 - 2003).png Neural Inhibitor.jpg Jason.jpg x-men-2-2003-11-g.jpg X20021im7.jpg X20011bs4.jpg Xavierandcyclops.jpg 215422 1.jpg Xavier in X-Jet.jpg x-men-2-2003-98-g.jpg X-Men: The Last Stand Promotional Professor X x3.jpg Xavier.jpg 8.jpg Professor X 03.jpg Screenshots Younger Charles Xavier circa 1986 (The Last Stand - 2006).png Younger Charles and Erik circa 1986 (The Last Stand - 2006).png Younger Professor X (The Last Stand - 2006).png prof x young x3.jpg Younger Charles and Erik - Grey Residence.png Charles and Erik notice Jean's powers (circa 1986 - The Last Stand).png Professor X X3 still.jpg Jean Grey and Charles Xavier.jpg charles-xavier-xmen-movies.jpg Stormxavier.jpg Professor X X3.jpg Charles Xavier dying (The Last Stand).png x-men-2-2003-97-g.jpg X-Men Origins: Wolverine Screenshots Charles Xavier (X-Men Origins).png Prof X XMOW.JPG X-Men: First Class Promotional Prof x and magneto poster XMFC.jpg Professor X 01.jpg xavier promo.jpg Professor X 04.jpg Professor X 08.jpg Professor X 07.jpg X-men first class prof x.jpg xmen first class prof x magneto.png dsot8.jpg 5.jpg prox and magneto.jpg 11 (2).jpg xmen_first_class_movie_poster.jpg Screenshots Litle-xavier-and-mystique.jpg Charlesxavier.jpg charlesandmoira1.png Magneto-Drag.JPG Wolverine-XMFC.png Professor X 09.jpg Charlesxavier2.jpg Charlesxavier3.jpg Charles and Erik.jpg df-05942.jpg xavier first class.jpg 4e695660db.jpg The Wolverine Screenshots Surveillance Footage from X3 of Charles & Logan outside Jean Grey's Home (Yashida File).png Professor Xavier (The Wolverine - Post Credits Scene).png Professor X (The Wolverine - Post Credits Scene).png X-Men: Days of Future Past Promotional XMDOFP McAvoy Professor X Character Poster.jpg XMDOFP Stewart Professor X Character Poster.jpg Rsz xmensquare1.jpg ProfessorXDoFP.jpg Empire-prof-x-young.jpg Prof-x-future-l.jpg James McAvoy Professor X Days of Future Past.jpg X-Men- Days of Future Past 86.jpg X15.jpg X3.jpg Xmen007.png PbqBouk.png Charles Xavier - Past 01-1-.png Charles Xavier - Future 01-1-.png Xmdfpnpic14.jpg 3879950-x-men-days-of-future-past-young-prof.-x.jpg Screenshots X-men-days-of-future-past-new-image.jpg Jmvvtso.jpg TcVMaJJ.jpg Charles inside Cerebro.jpg Logan, Charles & Beast looking at QuickSilver.jpg X-men-03.jpg Mllo.png X-men-days-of-future-past-hugh-jackman-michael-fassbender-james-mcavoy-evan-peters-1-.jpg Lecf0GN.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803789-1000-667-1-.jpg Eight-new-exclusive-x-men-days-of-future-past-images-158631-a-1394803664-1000-667-1-.jpg DC7bM0s.jpg EvsiPxi.jpg N8dv.png HDm0dbm.jpg X-men-01.jpg Tumblr naup9msbvU1qjl4v6o4 r1 1280.png 08105605-3879-473D-B29B-4CCB9700A211.jpeg 5B0C9F76-2907-4E74-88F5-C5CD67FFE4B0.jpeg X-Men: Apocalypse Screenshots Scott, Alex, Charles & Hank (Xavier's Estate - 1983).png Charles Xavier - Cerebro Scan (1983).png Cerebro (X-Men Apocalypse).png Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg Cerebro X-Men Apocalypse.jpg X-MEN APOCALYPSE 03.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 12.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 19.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 20.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 25.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 35.png Bald Professor Xavier (1983 - Apocalypse).png professor-x-and-his-kickass-crew-stand-ready-to-defend-in-the-new-x-men-apocalypse-post-884025.jpg MystiqueCharles.jpg ProfessorXApcalypse.jpg Concept Art X-Men Apocalypse concept art.jpg X-Men Apocalypse concept art 4.jpg JamesBald.jpg X-men-apocalypse-news-fox-s-contest-for-screening-ending-908552.jpg prof-x.png Logan Screenshots Charlex Xavier (2029).png Charles Xavier - Seizure.png Logan(Film)Still23.jpg Fuck Off Logan (Charles Xavier).png Logan(Film)Still5.jpg Logan(Film)Still7.jpg Caliban & Charles.png Charles Xavier (2029 - Mexico).png Charles Xavier & Laura (Oklahoma Hotel).png Professor X (2029).png Logan(Film)Still22.jpg Logan(Film)Still16.jpg Logan(Film)Still17.jpg Logan(Film)Still26.jpg X-24 kills Charles Xavier.png Charles Xavier - Murdered.png Behind the Scenes Wolverine3Set10.jpg Wolverine3Set9.jpg Wolverine3Set2.jpg Wolverine3Set1.jpg ProfessorXLogan.jpg Deadpool 2 Screenshots 20th Century X-Men Incarnations in Deadpool 2.png 1983 X-Men Team in Modern Day Deadpool 2.png X-Men: Dark Phoenix'' Promotional XMDP Professor X Promo.jpg XMDP Professor X Character Poster.jpg XMDP Professor X Textless Character Poster.jpg Screenshots Charles Xavier (1975).png Charles Xavier & Hank McCoy (1992).png Charles Xavier (1992).png X-Men vs. Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix).png Beast & Professor X (1992).png Professor X (1992).png Mystique's Grave.png Category:Gallery